Cupido, ya verás cuando te agarre
by Runa E.V
Summary: Para algunos, el mejor día del año; para otros, el peor. ¿Cómo será para los cuatros detectives si es que Cupido decide divertirse a costa de ellos?


Título: Cupido, cuando te agarre...

Autora: Runa.

Género: Intento de humor.

Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen (desgraciadamente), sino que son de Yoshihiro Togashi.

Notas de autor: Sí, sigo viva.

* * *

**I**

* * *

—Nos estás tomando el pelo, ¿verdad, Koenma? —La pregunta de Yusuke Urameshi hizo eco en la oficina del príncipe del Reikai. El silencio era de ultratumba. Nadie más decía nada, puesto que los otros tres detectives del mundo espiritual andaban aún en pleno shock.

Koenma lanzó una mirada dura (o tan dura como podía ser la mirada de un bebé con un chupón siempre metido en la boca) a Yusuke y asintió muy solemne. Esa no era ninguna broma. Es más, era un asunto de suma importancia para todos.

—O sea que… ¿no estás de coña? —se aventuró a preguntar Kuwabara, resistiéndose a creer en lo que les acababa de explicar Koenma.

—No.

—¿Seguro que esto es real? —insistió el de cabellos naranjas.

—Sí.

—Entonces, ¿todo eso que nos contaste es ver…?

—Serás idiota—lo cortó Hiei de pronto. Tanta pregunta de Kuwabara comenzaba a irritarlo—. ¡Claro que es cierto! Desgraciadamente, muchas cosas son posibles en el mundo espiritual. Es un puto manicomio.

Yusuke asintió con pesadumbre, dándole la razón al youkai. El único que todavía no hablaba era Kurama. Veía sin ver cómo sus dos compañeros comenzaban a discutir por aquella mínima interrupción. Estaba meditando. Sabía que la fecha de pesadilla se acercaba, pero nunca pensó que una de sus misiones se relacionaría directamente con _él_.

Koenma también se había quedado en silencio. Si bien sabía que era una misión nimia comparada con otras anteriores, podía llegar a causar grandes estragos en el Ningenkai si no lo manejaban con absoluta seriedad.

—¡Enano diabólico!

—Gigantón imbécil.

Seriedad esos chicos. Sí, cómo no.

El príncipe carraspeó tratando de llamar la atención de sus detectives. Dos le hicieron caso, los contendientes lo pasaron por alto. Un segundo carraspeo y nada. Trató con un estornudo. Tampoco. Siguió en la lista una tosecita seca. Ni puto caso. Bleh, por suerte quedaba la última opción.

—¡CÁ-LLEN-SE! —bramó Koenma. De inmediato Kuwabara y Hiei voltearon a verlo. Mudos. Por fin—. Ahora, ¿han entendido perfectamente la misión?

Cuatro vagos "sí" se hicieron escuchar. Coño, si es que la emoción se les rebalsaba por los poros a los muchachos.

Koenma les indicó que podían retirarse, cosa que hicieron en el más triste de los silencios. Esa iba a ser una misión larga, muy larga.

* * *

**II**

* * *

Al día siguiente, 14 de Febrero ya que estamos, Kazuma Kuwabara salió a paso casi saltarín de su casa. Ah, el día del amor y la amistad, fecha en la cual las chicas lindas les regalaban dulces a los chicos. Un paraíso hecho día. Y si todo aplicaba bien en la misión que les habían encomendado, quizá para el final del día tendría una cita con la linda Yukina. Sonrió.

A medio camino, prácticamente ya ni miraba por donde pisaba. Estaba por completo en las nubes.

—¡Kuwabara! —llamó Yusuke, intentando alcanzarlo. Él ni se inmutó—. ¡Oye, Kuwabara!

Urameshi suspiró. Ese idiota andaba en su mundo de corazones rosas. Quizá un buen golpe o dos lo despertarían. Ahora fue el turno de Yusuke de sonreír.

Primero se posicionó detrás de su infortunado amigo. Después apuntó. Le daría justamente en medio de la nuca, a ver si así se le quitaba lo embobado. Y justo cuando estaba por soltar el golpe…

* * *

**III**

* * *

Oh, sí, ese era SU día.

Pequeño, con alitas, regordete. Rubio de ojos azules. Vestía una especie de toga blanca y siempre iba con su carcaj y sus flechas. Era Cupido, tal cual lo imaginaban los artistas, y un bromista empedernido. Y en aquellos instantes veía al detective del mundo espiritual con cabellos de zanahoria ir por ahí con cara de enamorado.

El querubín, sigiloso e invisible, se ocultó en un callejón. Vio como el otro detective se le acercaba por detrás. Era uno de los de pelo negro. Quizá debería practicar tiro al blanco, a ver si se enamoraba de su amigo.

Nah, mejor ni pensarlo. Luego lo acusaban de pervertir a las masas.

Y entonces las vio: Eran seis o siete. Llevaban el uniforme escolar del colegio de los chicos. Dos de ellas eran monas, pero ninguna era un bellezón. Una mueca maliciosa se dibujó en su angelical rostro. Tres puntos si las flechas les daban en el culo, cinco si daban en el pecho, siete si caían en las cabezas y diez si les daba en el corazón.

Con un bolígrafo rosa escribió los nombres de los dos chicos en la punta de las flechas. Las cargó todas a la vez en el arco, con el paso de los años se había vuelto un experto. Apuntó con la pulcritud de un francotirador y se mandó setenta puntos en un tiro. Era un puto genio del tiro al blanco.

* * *

**IV**

* * *

—Oigan chicas, ¿esos no son Urameshi y Kuwabara? —preguntó una de las jovencitas. De pronto, sin motivo aparente, sentía la imperiosa necesidad de tirarse encima de ellos como perro en celo. Arf, si hasta los confundiría con un par de huesos.

—Sí, ellos son —respondió una morenita con gafas de montura redonda—. Es sólo impresión mía, ¿o Kazuma se ve realmente guapo hoy?

Un par de murmullos les dieron la razón. De pronto deseaban ir donde ellos y secuestrarlos. Quizá podrían hasta amarrarlos a una silla vieja, colocarles esposas y… No, joder, ¿qué demonios les estaba pasando por la cabeza? ¿Se estaban volviendo locas o qué?

—Vamos a hablarles—sugirió otra.

Entre todas se miraron. Un viento gélido movió los pliegues de las faldas de las colegialas y algunas hojas se desprendieron de los árboles. Un brillo malicioso, un gesto de "La que llegue primero se los queda" y las siete chicas en pleno se lanzaron sobre los dos (desafortunados) adolescentes.

Llegaron justo a tiempo para que Yusuke errara el puñetazo y le diera al aire. Perdió el equilibrio, trastabilló y cayó encima de una muy sorprendida Keiko Yukimura, que justamente pasaba por ahí y se acercaba a saludarlos. La joven enarcó una ceja, evidentemente esperando una explicación.

Las otras jovencitas centraban sus atenciones en Kuwabara. Se sentía como si se hubiera muerto y estuviera en el paraíso. Tantas chicas para él solito. Estaba tan emocionado que en cualquier momento se pondría a llorar.

Por otros lugares más cercanos al suelo, Yusuke miró a Keiko, luego sus manos y luego de nuevo a Keiko. Deslizó una mano hasta el busto de su compañera y…

—¡Yusuke Urameshi, eres un enfermo! —Yukimura lo mandó a volar de un solo bofetón.

Viendo la escena provocada, Cupido rió. Carajo, si es que esa niña debía de golpear muy fuerte como para haberlo mandado casi hasta la estratósfera.

* * *

**V**

* * *

Suichii Minamino, mejor conocido en el Reikai como Kurama, odiaba muchas cosas. Bajo esa apariencia tranquila y agradable estaba un pelirrojo sarcástico que no soportaba los pesticidas, el olor del humo, las hachas, los linces… y el día de San Valentín.

Entendámonos, no lo había odiado siempre. Sólo desde que había entrado a la secundaria y sus compañeras de colegio habían empezado a encontrarle el gusto a mandarle tropocientas cartas de amor y montañas enteras de chocolates. Todas siempre acompañadas de la típica escena confesión-rechazo-lloriqueo. Oh, sí: Kurama detestaba a morir ese día.

En esos mismos instantes, por ejemplo, luchaba contra un grupo de malvados chocolates rellenos de licor de naranja (a él le gustaban los de menta) para lograr hacer espacio en su carpeta. Si ya ni sitio para escribir le dejaban.

—Minamino, ¿podemos hablar? —Levantó la mirada de su Blitzkrieg de cacao para encontrarse con los ojos grandes y avellanados de Kisara Miyama, la chica que se sentaba en la carpeta al lado de la suya. Sonrió algo nervioso. Ella le agradaba y no quería herir sus sentimientos, además de que sería rematadamente incómodo hacer llorar a alguien con quien congeniaba a diario.

—Claro, Miyama, ¿qué sucede? —dijo el pelirrojo cortésmente.

La chica se retiró un mechón de su cabello castaño de la cara y, aparentemente de la nada, sacó lo que parecía un saco de cartero lleno hasta los topes de cartas. Rosadas. Con corazoncitos. Y la cara de Kurama se puso ridículamente roja cuando lo puso encima del reducido espacio de su carpeta (aplastando algunos bombones en el camino).

—Kisara, yo… eh… —Antes de que siquiera la chica hubiera dicho algo, él ya estaba intentando escaquearse. Joder, que era una cantidad de cartas criminal.

—Epa, Miyama para ti —lo cortó la chica. Él asintió—. Ah, y todas estas estaban en MI carpeta en la mañana —explicó su compañera, haciendo caso omiso de lo que fuera a decir el pelirrojo—. Y llevaban tu nombre. Así que la próxima vez que desees más espacio en tu carpeta... —hizo una pausa, tomo aire y le sonrió maliciosa— ¡Tira las estúpidas cartas a la basura!

Los alumnos que estaban por ahí voltearon a ver la extraña escena: Miyama, aquella chica mona y gordita a la que Minamino ayudaba en matemáticas, alzándole la voz a este último por haber invadido su carpeta con cartas de amor. Sí, una escena ridícula.

—Ya, lo siento —se disculpó Kurama conteniendo las ganas de reírse. Así que eso era todo.

Kisara rodeó la carpeta del chico de ojos verdes para irse a su sitio, cuando se volvió con una sonrisita burlona.

—Por cierto, _Minamino _—dijo haciendo énfasis en su nombre—. Yo que tú me cuidaría las espaldas.

—¿Por qué? —preguntó él enarcando las cejas.

—Porque en el baño de chicas hay un grupo tramando hacerte una emboscada. Oí algo sobre _bondage_ y lencería sadomasoquista —contestó Kisara. Soltó una carcajada ante el color de la cara de Kurama y se sentó en su banca. Cuando veía esa cara de trauma ella sí que disfrutaba del día de San Valentín.

* * *

**VI**

* * *

Hiei estaba dormitando en las ramas de un bonito árbol, de aquellos que había en los terrenos del colegio de Kurama. Se había puesto ahí adrede, pues desde su privilegiada posición podía espiar la ventana del aula del pelirrojo y disfrutar de los graciosos episodios que ahí acontecían. Pero ahora estaban en plena clase de matemática y eso equivalía a aburrimiento mortal. Bostezó.

En ese estado somnoliento, recordaba lo que les había explicado Koenma. Él ya lo decía siempre: El Reikai era un puto manicomio.

* * *

**VII**

* * *

_Botan guió a los cuatro detectives del Reikai hacia la oficina de Koenma y, ni bien entraron, ella dio media vuelta y escapó a por patas. Ya le había advertido a Koenma que no quería participar en esta misión en específico porque iba en contra de sus principios._

—_¿Qué pasa, Koenma? —preguntó Yusuke—. ¿Cuál es la nueva misión?_

—_Lo que pasa, chicos, es que necesitamos que nos ayuden —explicó el príncipe del Reikai—. Como ustedes sabrán, mañana es 14 de Febrero y…_

_Después de la larga introducción, los chicos podían resumir la misión así de fácil: Una vez al año Cupido "enloquecía" y lanzaba sus dichosas flechitas a diestro y siniestro. A veces pasaba —y ahí estaba el peligro— que flechaba a un demonio de un humano y el deber de los detectives espirituales era agarrar al querubín antes de que hiciera algo por el estilo. Además era bien sabido que los humanos hacían idioteces cuando estaban enamorados, y era su deber como príncipe el velar por el Ningenkai y todo eso._

_Cuando finalizó la explicación, tenía a cuatro detectives mudos._

—_Nos estás tomando el pelo, ¿verdad, Koenma? —preguntó Yusuke…_

* * *

**VIII**

* * *

Hiei bufó, aún adormilado. ¿A él qué mierda le importaba si los humanos hacían cojudeces en ese ridículo día? ¿Por qué tendría que interesarle? Sí, ya, también a él, youkai del fuego, podría caerle un flechazo en el culo si no lo agarraban, pero igualmente era una ridiculez.

De pronto sintió una presencia y se puso en alerta. No era precisamente maligna pero sí muy poderosa. Se encontraba cerca, muy cerca. Talvez demasiado.

—Hola, Hiei —susurró una voz en su oído. A Hiei se le erizaron aún más los pelos y volteó justo a tiempo para ver como una flecha se le clavaba en el plexo solar. De ahí, todo se envolvió en una nube rosa.

* * *

**IX**

* * *

Cupido se estaba aburriendo. Hacía un rato se la había pasado pipa viendo cómo esas adolescentes "enamoradas" persiguieron a los dos detectives del mundo espiritual hasta las puertas de su escuela. También había flechado a unos cuantos más, había logrado que dos tipos hicieran el ridículo por una chica quince años menor que ellos y se había divertido. Pero ahora no sabía qué hacer.

Se encontraba vagando por los terrenos de un colegio de niños pijos y ahí ya no había mucho que hacer. Como todos estaban en plenas clases y las paredes dificultaban su puntería, no había a quien disparar.

O quizá sí.

Estaba perezosamente echado en las ramas de un árbol y parecía mirar por la ventana de una de las aulas. Lo reconoció al instante: era otro de los detectives esos. Y a quien miraba era, ¡oh, ironías del destino!, el cuarto detective. Jo, sí que iba a armarla grande con esos dos.

Se acercó sigilosamente y notó cómo se tensaba. Ya lo había notado. Anotó con su bolígrafo "la primer persona que vea", preparó la flecha, apuntó y se acercó a su oído para saludarlo.

—Hola, Hiei. —El demonio del tercer ojo dio un respingo, lo miró mientras la flecha se le clavaba en el plexo solar y luego puso la típica mirada de los que están colocados. Sí, ya le había surtido efecto.

El rubito volteó la cabeza del demonio hacia la ventana. Con un poco de suerte, al primero que vería sería al pelirrojo y se enamoraría de él.

* * *

**X**

* * *

Estaban en la hora previa al receso largo y ya Yusuke estaba oculto en la azotea. Descansaba mirando a las nubes y comiendo chocolates. Por alguna razón, parecía que la mitad de las chicas del colegio se había empeñado en que su carpeta pareciera una dulcería. Y no era el único.

Sabía de buena fuente que a Kuwabara le había pasado exactamente lo mismo. ¡A Kuwabara! En realidad, a ambos los habían perseguido esas chicas raras hasta llegar al colegio. Ahí las lograron perder en el baño de hombres.

Era tan extraño… O quizá Koenma tuviera razón y necesitaban atrapar al querubín porque era obra suya. Coño, cuando Yusuke agarrara a Cupido lo cagaría a ostias.

—¡Urameshi! —Ah, ¿por qué Kuwabara insistía en arruinar su preciosa paz?

El más alto de los detectives entró como una tromba. Yusuke le miró ceñudo.

—¿Qué quieres?

Botan, vestida como colegiala, apareció en esos instantes detrás de Kuwabara. Traía el largo cabello azul desgreñado, por quién sabría qué motivos.

Los dos la observaron atentamente.

—Tienen que ir al colegio de Kurama ahora —dijo la chica—. Cupido está ahí y al parecer va a causar un desastre. Creemos que ha flechado a Hiei.

Silencio. Dos minutos sin que nadie dijera nada. Y de pronto, risas. Carcajadas ruidosas. Urameshi y Kuwabara estaban que se partían de la risa. Lloraban de tanto carcajearse. Botan les lanzó una mirada que claramente decía «¿Y qué mierda es tan gracioso?»

—¿Qué al enano lo flecharon? Jo, ¡esto quiero verlo! —dijo Yusuke—. Venga, vámonos para allá.

* * *

**XI**

* * *

Hiei sentía que se estaba volviendo completamente loco. Estaba ahí parado, como un maldito humano, comprando flores para la persona por la que se había flechado. Esos ojos enormes, ese precioso cabello… Jamás había sentido nada igual por nadie. Sonrió. Estaba seguro de que las rosas rojas le gustarían muchísimo.

—Gracias —murmuró a la vendedora. Se fue rumbo al colegio de Kurama, seguro de que aquel regalo agradaría bastante al amor de su vida.

* * *

**XII**

* * *

Ya estaban en el receso largo y Kurama estaba "trabajando" en el aula de biología. No se estaba escondiendo de una posible emboscada femenina, por supuesto que no. Sólo era que no le importaba morirse de hambre en pos de un diez en el trabajo sobre la vida sexual de la ameba para el mes siguiente.

—Toc, toc —dijo alguien mientras abría la puerta. El pelirrojo volteó con cara de pánico, sólo para encontrarse con una sonriente Miyama. La chica llevaba una bolsa con chocolates en la mano—. No sé de qué coño te asustas, ¡si hasta te traje comida!

El chico abrió mucho los ojos.

—¿Los compraste para mí?

—No —respondió ella haciendo una mueca divertida—. Los cogí de tu carpeta, los metí en una bolsa y te los traje.

Él sonrió agradecido. Ni siquiera le ofendía el hecho de que se los hubiera robado. Eran comida y eso era lo que importaba.

—Venga, come, que el receso termina en veinte minutos —lo apremió Kisara.

—¿Tú no quieres? —La chica iba a contestar, pero en esos mismos instantes entró Hiei por la ventana. Traía un ramo de rosas en la mano y una cara de tarado impresionante.

Y también en esos mismos instantes entraron un grupo de chicas con cuerdas y vendas en las manos. Todas tenían la misma mueca de zombie enamorado del youkai.

Kurama y Kisara se miraron y luego observaron a la turba que los rodeaba. Si los comparaban, él era alto, guapo, delgado, simpático, un dedacho de virtudes, etc.; en cambio ella era bajita, mona, gordita, agradable, pero propensa a meterse en problemas. Entonces, si tenían que elegir una presa, Kurama era mejor opción.

—Minamino, si nos comparamos y ellos tienen que elegir una presa, hasta el enano de pelo negro te elegirá a ti, así que yo me voy —dijo Kisara intentando avanzar hacia la salida sin que sus compañeras la asesinaran en el proceso.

El pelirrojo la miró feo, pero no le dijo nada. Él habría hecho exactamente lo mismo. Aún así, tendría que considerar la opción de encontrar vecinas de carpeta más leales.

—A ver, mono, sal de ahí —por alguna incomprensible razón para Kurama, Hiei estaba bloqueando el paso de su compañera, sin dejarla salir.

—Yo… quería decirte que… —¿Hiei Jaganshi tartamudeando?, se alarmó la futura presas de sus compañeras, ¿qué jodido chiste era ese?—. ¡Que estas son para ti! —Rojísimo, nerviosísimo y tendiéndole las rosas a una alucinada Miyama, el youkai estaba casi declarándosele a Kisara. Las demás chicas en la estancia se quedaron de piedra.

La castaña parpadeó, tomó las rosas y asintió lentamente, intentando sopesar semejante carga de información.

—Mira, enano…

—Hiei —corrigió Kurama automáticamente.

—¿Eh? ¿Lo conoces? —El pelirrojo asintió—. Bueno, Hiei, es un gesto muy bonito de tu parte, pero no eres precisamente mi tipo.

Ya está, lo había dicho.

El pobre demonio parecía destrozado. Ahora, además de ser un zombie enamorado, era un zombie enamorado con el corazón roto.

—Entonces —dijo Hiei mirándola directamente a los ojos—, si no eres mía, no serás de nadie. —Aquel diálogo sacado de las telenovelas que veía a veces con Yukina precedió a lo que sería el mayor susto de Kisara. Sacó su enorme espada y se dispuso a cortarla en dos.

Las chicas, por otra parte, comenzaron a acercarse a Kurama. Estaban decididas a atraparlo. Y él ni enterado, porque estaba sujetando a Hiei para que no cortara a la pobre desafortunada en dos.

Kisara, en medio de la línea de fuego que eran sus compañeras y el pequeño demonio, ya ni sabía que hacer. Le hizo un gesto muy significativo al pelirrojo, que él interpretó como «¿Alguna idea de cómo salir de aquí?»

Hiei se soltó y atacó a la chica, que lo esquivo porque Dios es grande.

Kurama se encogió de hombros.

—¿Qué te parece por la ventana? —sugirió en voz alta la castaña, lanzándole una silla al youkai para que la cortara. Kurama le mandó otra de esas miradas que habían perfeccionado durante seis meses como compañeros de carpeta, esta vez interpretable como «¿Acaso perdiste la jodida cabeza?»—. Estamos en el primer piso, lumbrera.

Oh, verdad.

—Vale, cuando diga tres —anunció Kurama. Los dos se acercaron corriendo a la ventana—. Uno… —Las chicas y Hiei se les tiraron encima—. ¡Tres!

Bien, ya estaban fuera. Y como caídos del cielo, ahí bien paraditos cagándose de risa, Kuwabara y Yusuke estaban delante de ellos.

* * *

**XIII**

* * *

Habían llegado al colegio de Kurama casi a la volada, justo a tiempo para ver por una ventana del primer piso todo el espectáculo que se estaba montando. Hiei con un ramo de rosas ofreciéndoselas a una chica menuda de cabello desgreñado y Kurama rodeado de depredadoras esperando comérselo con zapatos y todo. Valía la pena vivir para ver esas cosas.

También se ganaron con la chica esquivando los golpes de Hiei a punta de lanzarle sillas y como ella y Kurama parecía comunicarse por gestos. Decidieron acercarse, para ver si podían ayudar al pelirrojo. Y cuando estaba por entrar por la ventana, que salen las dos víctimas por ahí, cayendo Kurama elegantemente y su amiga dándose de narices contra el suelo.

—¿Están bien? —preguntó Yusuke entre risas. La chica levantó la cara del suelo, lo miró, asintió y volvió a hundir la cara en la tierra. Odiaba el día de San Valentín.

—¿Por qué no nos ayudaron? ¡Hiei se volvió loco y casi nos mata! —reclamó Kurama entrecerrando los ojos.

—Porque estábamos yendo a ayudarles cuando ustedes salieron volando por la ventana —replicó Urameshi. La cara de escepticismo del pelirrojo no tenía precio.

—Sí, bueno, lo que sea —interrumpió la chica, limpiándose la cara con la blusa de su uniforme. La dejó perdida de tierra—. El punto aquí es que el enano demoniaco y el club de fans de Minamino nos quieren asesinar y tenemos que hacer algo para evitarlo.

Los recién llegados iban a responder algo, pero justo en esos instantes una horda de adolescentes descontroladas llegaron donde ellos cual manada de elefantes. Todas tenían sendas flechas clavadas en el culo.

Ni siquiera hizo falta que alguno de los cuatro hablara, era obviamente obra de Cupido. Y tampoco hizo falta que alguno de los cuatro dijera que deberían hacer, eso también era evidente.

—¡Sálvese quien pueda! —gritó Kuwabara. Ni cortos ni perezosos, Kurama, Kisara y Yusuke salieron corriendo con rumbo al edificio.

La chica los guió hasta la azotea, donde atrancaron la puerta para que las chicas no pasaran.

—Necesito un balón de oxígeno —masculló Kisara con la lengua afuera. La castaña estaba casi con una taquicardia. Demonios, en serio debería comenzar a ir al gimnasio. En cambio, pareciera que los tres chicos corrían maratones todos los días. Ni sudados estaban.

—Oigan, ¿se dan cuenta de que estamos huyendo de un montón de chicas? —preguntó Yusuke. Kurama y Kuwabara se quedaron lívidos. ¡Joder, era cierto!—. ¿Por qué rayos huimos de unas niñas?

—Yo les diré porqué—respondió Miyami—: Porque ellas tienen sogas, mordazas, artefactos sadomasoquistas y quieren violarlos. Por lo menos a Minamino.

Kuwabara y Urameshi voltearon a ver a Kurama. El pelirrojo, por décima vez ese día, deseó esconder la cara para que no vieran la vergüenza pintada en ésta. Sus amigos se burlarían de él por esto durante el resto de su vida.

—Tenemos que agarrar al puto querubín, antes de que siga causando estragos —dijo Yusuke.

—Sí, bueno, ¿pero cómo? —inquirió Kuwabara.

—Improvisaremos algo, pero agarrémoslo antes de que consiga que esas chicas nos agarren a nosotros —dijo Kurama.

Los tres estaban siguieron hablando de posibles estrategias, hasta que la "polizonte" que tenían con ellos no pudo aguantarse más las ganas de hablar.

—Vale ya, yo me estoy perdiendo de algo —los interrumpió Kisara—. ¿De qué Cupido hablan? ¿Qué misión es esa?

Tres sendas gotas de sudor aparecieron en las nucas de los muchachos. ¿Y ahora qué le iban a decir? No podían decirle la verdad, obviamente. Si esa chica no tenía poder espiritual suficiente para llenar un dedal. Y Koenma les pegaría. Botan les pegaría. Hiei, si estuviera ahí, les pegaría. No, mejor le inventaban un cuento chino y ya. Alguna idiotez al estilo de los agentes secretos y los científicos locos.

—Somos agentes secretos y luchamos contra un científico loco que le está poniendo narcóticos a las chicas en sus almuerzos —explicó Kuwabara antes de que los otros dos pudieran decir palabra. Definitivamente esa ganaba el premio a excusa más estúpida del año.

E, increíblemente (sí, cómo no), Kisara no se la tragó.

—OK, no me quieren decir, ya entendí —masculló cruzándose de brazos y dándoles la espalda. Infantil—. Mejor se hubiera inventado un cuento chino. —¡Pero si eso habían hecho!—. En fin, ¿cómo vamos a salir de acá? Ese enano de la espada aún quiere rebanarme. Y ni hablar de las damas.

—Tengo un plan —dijo Kurama—, pero alguno de nosotros se tiene que quedar con Miyama mientras los otros dos buscamos al enemigo.

—¿Ah, sí? Pues yo quiero ir a cagar a ese tío a piñas, así que yo no voy a quedarme de niñera —anunció Yusuke. Kisara se ofuscó al instante, lanzó una mirada asesina a nuestro gamberro favorito y se fue hasta la otra punta de la azotea.

Kurama suspiró y dijo que él también tenía un par de cuentas que arreglar con el regordete, así que el elegido para cuidar de la chica era Kazuma. Él muy feliz, por cierto, pero no sabía de qué la iba a cuidar.

—Del Hiei que la quiere rebanar —respondió el pelirrojo muy alegre—. Bueno, nosotros nos vamos.

Kisara se acercó hacia Kurama. Por enésima vez durante ese día, los presentes creyeron que le iba a soltar alguna pachotada romanticona. Ay, qué lejos estaban de la verdad.

—Trae chocolates cuando regreses, tengo hambre —pidió la castaña. Él se rió y asintió—. Y suerte.

* * *

**XIV**

* * *

Cupido estaba que se partía de risa. Había visto todo el espectáculo y ahora se encontraba sentado en la rama de uno de esos frondosos árboles, viendo como su zombie estrella (léase Hiei) vagaba por los terrenos del colegio espada en mano y asustando a quien se le atravesara en el camino. Qué suerte que a esa flecha le había puesto dosis extra de feromonas, así el pobre demonio andaba que ni lo reconocería su propia madre.

En cualquier momento se le ocurriría revisar la azotea, el querubín rezaba por ello. Si lo hacía, encontraría a la chica. Bueno, hubiera preferido que se quedara prendado del pelirrojo con pinta de ser del otro equipo, pero así era a veces el "amor". Nada podía hacer él.

Estaba pasándosela bomba, cuando de repente sintió a sus espaldas un par de presencias demoníacas. Y de las fuertes. Bah, pero el era Cupido. Un ser poderosísimo que había vencido a todos a través de los tiempos. No había de qué preocuparse.

* * *

**XV**

* * *

Ya la había buscado por todos lados y nada. En las aulas, en los patios, en las canchas deportivas y nada. Parecía que su amada Miyama se había esfumado. O estaba en la azotea, podría ponerse a buscar. Y así lo hizo.

Y…

La encontró.

Y…

Estaba con Kuwabara.

Y…

Parecía muy divertida con él.

Y…

—¡Asqueroso hijo de puta! ¡Déjala que yo la vi primero! —gritó Hiei lanzándose cual jabalina sobre su otrora amigo y ahora rival amoroso. Tenía la espada apuntándole justito al corazón, lo iba a transformar en brocheta.

El pelos de zanahoria lo esquivó por los pelos, valga la redundancia. La chica, en cambio, fue más rápida y logró refugiarse junto al pozo de agua que había allí. Hiei estaba dispuesto a rebanarlos y a vender trocitos de humanos traidores en el Makai. No tenía el más mínimo problema y encima ganaría dinero.

—Cálmate enano —pidió Kuwabara, asustado por el cambio de carácter del demonio. Sí, normalmente era agresivo y perdía la paciencia con facilidad, pero no por una chica.

Hiei empezó a mandar cortes a diestra y siniestra. No estaba en sus cabales, por lo que no fue sorpresa para nadie cuando Kazuma logró reducirlo sentándosele encima. Quizá lo aplastaría un poco, pero era sólo hasta que Urameshi y Kurama atraparan a Cupido y consiguieran un antídoto. Ojalá se apresuraran.

* * *

**XVI**

* * *

Lo ubicaron con facilidad, sentado en la rama de uno de los árboles del terreno. Estaba carcajeándose de quién sabe qué y no aparentaba ser muy listo. Se acercaron a él con todo el sigilo del que eran capaces.

Yusuke ya se disponía trepar, pero su compañero le hizo una seña para que se quedara quiero. Era verdad, la especialidad de Kurama eran las plantas.

Con la habilidad de un mago, el pelirrojo hizo crecer una pequeña plantita hasta transformarla en la perfecta cuerda para agarrar gordos angelitos en pañales. Consiguió deslizarla hasta las espaldas del rubito. Un poco más, sólo un poco más. ¡Bien, lo atrapó! Ahora solamente debía bajarlo hasta el suelo.

—¡Suéltenme! —exigió el querubín, viéndose rodeado por dos adolescentes con cara de sádicos y los puños en alto. Intentó buscar su carcaj, pero la maldita planta se lo había quitado. Ahora estaba en manos del que tenía ojos verdes.

Parecía que tenían dominada la situación. Urameshi ni siquiera iba a necesitar su Reigun. Y aún así, no contaban con la astucia de Cupido. En realidad, con la astucia del club de Fans de Suichii Minamino.

—¡Ahí está! —gritaron a lo lejos unas veinte chicas de entre catorce y dieciséis años. Oh, joder, iban a destrozarlos.

* * *

**XVII**

* * *

Kisara, desde su privilegiada posición, podía ver todos los terrenos del colegio. Y como su vista era perfecta (afortunadamente, porque sus otros sentidos no eran, lo que se dice, muy buenos) pudo distinguir fácilmente la cabellera larga y rojiza de Minamino. Estaba justamente delante suyo, cerca de unos árboles del colegio. Con un látigo verde. Qué horror, esas chicas raras ya le estaban contagiando sus gustos.

—¡Ahí está! —Oh, no, esa voz la conocía. Era de la presidenta del S.M.F.C. (Suichii Minamino Fan Club) y parecía dispuesta a pescar al pelirrojo.

—Bah, ahora tendré que salvarles el culo —murmuró la chica con fastidio—. Al menos así convenceré a Suichii de que me dé clases de matemáticas gratis.

Se amarró el enmarañado cabello castaño oscuro en una coleta baja y miró a su alrededor buscando inspiración. Debía actuar rápido. Argh. Inspiración y una mierda, tenía el tanque de agua al costado, podía hacer muchísimas cosas con eso.

Agarró la manguera que colgaba a su costado y apuntó. Con un poco de suerte, eso las distraería.

* * *

**XVIII**

* * *

Los dos chicos ya estaban que planeaban el funeral. Iba a morir sodomizados por una panda de adolescentes hiperhormonadas. Pero del cielo (o del techo) cayó un chorro de agua que las dejó heladas. Y las chicas se pusieron a chillar mientras corrían a refugiarse dentro del edificio.

Suspiraron aliviados. Ahora, volviendo al asunto…

—¿Qué me van a hacer? —preguntó el pobre angelito.

Yusuke y Kurama se miraron. Alzaron los puños.

—Cagarte a piñazos —respondieron al unísono.

Cupido palideció. Eso iba a doler.

* * *

**XIX**

* * *

Cuando Yusuke y Kurama abrieron la puerta de la azotea se encontraron con una escena muy curiosa: Kuwabara estaba sentado encima de Hiei, el cual a la vez estaba siendo mojado por la manguera que Kisara traía en las manos.

—Tenemos la cura —anunció Kurama avanzando hacia el trío. La chica dejó de mojar al demonio y Kazuma se le quitó de encima—. A ver, Hiei, abre la boca.

Él obedeció muy complaciente. Luego de tanto rato, el efecto de la flecha lo estaba poniendo medio lento. El pelirrojo le hizo comer una pastillita y al instante pareció revivir.

—¿Por qué hay una mugrosa humana con nosotros? —preguntó. Kisara abrió agua y lo empapó de pies a cabeza. El demonio la miró ceñudo, mas ya no le dijo nada. Tenía la vaga sensación de que le había causado algún daño.

—Ya le enviamos a Cupido a Koenma —dijo Yusuke ante la muda pregunta de Kuwabara—. Y le redecoramos la cara, de paso.

—Eso está genial —comentó Kisara—. Pero creo que es hora de que se vayan.

Los cuatro chicos la miraron curiosos. Ella rodó los ojos.

—Ya nos hemos saltado dos horas de clase —explicó la chica—. Y es mejor que volvamos de una vez.

Todos asintieron.

* * *

**XX**

* * *

Kurama y Kisara estaban parados frente a la puerta del aula, sin atreverse a entrar. A ninguno de los dos le provocaba quedarse en detención por evadir clases.

—Ha sido un día raro, ¿sabes? —comentó la chica. El pelirrojo asintió.

—Lo sé, muy bizarro.

—Sí… —murmuró—. Ne, Suichii, ¿no abrirás la puerta?

Él la miró divertido.

—¿Desde cuando soy Suichii, _Kisara_?

—No sé, desde que me salvaste de un enano diabólico, supongo —contestó ella encogiendo los hombros. El pelirrojo no pudo evitar reírse. A veces tenía cada ocurrencia…

—Por cierto, tenemos una cita —dijo ella, clavando sus ojos almendrados en los del chicos. Él parecía mudo de la sorpresa—. Hoy a las seis de la tarde, en la sala de detención. —Le sacó la lengua y abrió la puerta de golpe, preparándose para la regañiza que le iba a caer a ambos.

* * *

Y finalizó al fin, después de tanta escena, dos editadas, un par de peleas con mi PC y una batalla con el editor de documentos de esta página (lamentablemente, perdí).

Espero que lo hayan disfrutado. Cualquier opinión es bienvenida.


End file.
